The bloody Fate
by Cami A
Summary: Esta es una novela interactiva, será actualizada cada dos o tres semanas Será narrada en primera persona... Así que ustedes mismas serán las protagonistas de la historia. Tendrá un final alternativo.


Pov's _

Que puedo decir, mi vida, no es el cuento de hadas que vemos en las series de la tele, de hecho cada día es más difícil, aún así trato de levantarme y ayudar a mi mamá en todo lo que pueda.

Mi nombre es , soy hija única y como era de esperarse nunca conocí a mi padre, no me duele, para nada, simplemente si llego a conocer a ese hombre, es más que seguro que le arrancaría los ojos por haberla dejado a mi madre con tantas necesidades. Pero luego lo pienso y se que sería en vano, ¿En que cambiaría todo? Además mi madre tampoco es una santa, solo me dió techo y cuidados... Pero nunca el cariño que cualquier madre le da a su hijo.

Fue difícil prescindir con exactitud cuando mi vida empezó a derribarse, cada día ella, estaba más inaguantable y claro, también nerviosa, algo le estaba pasando.

Una noche, caminando por la ciudad, me tope con un grupo de chicos, no había notado que estaban entrando al instituto nocturno, puedo jurar que sentí las miradas de ellos sobre mi por lo que, baje mi mirada y opte por seguir caminando ignorandolos... Aunque esa sensación no cedió hasta que entre me aleje mucho de allí.

¿Porque me miraban?¿Serán acosadores?¿Hice algo?¿Estoy mal vestida? Esas y muchas preguntas más rondaban en mi cabeza, fue cuando recordé que mi mamá me habló de aquel lugar, me había dicho que allí iban delicuentes y que no debía acercarme a ese lugar por nada en el mundo... Creo que debo hacerle caso.

Sin más, seguí mi caminata y entre al club donde práctico algo de deportes.

—¡Hasta que llegas!- proclamo una amiga, haciendo que yo sonriera y fuera hacia dónde está ella para empezar con el entrenamiento.

Pov's normal

La intriga que generó aquella chica en los 7 Sakamaki era enorme, ¿Porque esa chica había decidido pasar por alli? Cada uno de ellos, sabían de quién se trataba, sabían que se trataba de la única hija mujer de Karlheinz.

—Vamos, entremos al instituto -dijo con superioridad Reiji, llamando la atención de los demás.

Y sin otra opción ellos entraron, no les quedaba de otra, habían perdido de vista a la chica.

—Teddy~nee ¿Abra alguna razón por la que esa chica, pasó por aquí? -pregunto en voz alta el peli-lila observando a su peluche.

—Debe ser solo casualidad -dijo Reiji sin observarlo.

—Seguro está involucrada en el próximo de sus planes -dijo el albino sin darle mucha importancia.

Sin más, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cursos, a excepción de shu, quien sólo, se quedó sentado en la escalera con su espalda apoyada contra la pared.

Y aunque ellos estén en la duda, la afirmación de Subaru, estaba en lo cierto, ese hombre, tenía algo en mente, jugó con el tiempo y decidió que sus hijos al fin conocieran a la hermana que el mismo negó como hija, sin embargo, el deseo de protegerla en el si estaba presente, sabía que Carla haría cualquier cosa para vengarse de el incluso si debe aprovecharse de aquella débil chica lo hará, para el, el tiempo era oro, si los hermanos Tsukinami descubren de aquel secreto, ella estaría muerta pronto.

Pov's _.

No sé en qué momento se me pasó el tiempo, debía volver a casa, mi madre me esperaba, siempre se enfurece si llego tarde a casa.

—¿Ya te vas?- aquella voz hizo que mi piel se erizará y mi sonrisa se dibujara.

—claro, debo estar en casa -dije al girarme para luego ver a mi novio.

—¿necesitas que te acompañe? -sonrió.

—mmm, no creo que sea conveniente, debes ir a casa.

—pero, es de noche, algo te puede ocurrir -respondio en un tono preocupado.

—tranquilo, nada pasará -le sonreí para que se relajará.

No quería que él me acompañará, quería caminar sola, hablar con mi mente.

En cuanto emprendi mi caminata, no pude evitar sentir escalofríos, sentía que algo estaba pasando o que estaría por pasar —Quizas es mi cabeza —susurre para mí misma, por lo que sin dudarlo camine hacia mi hogar, por más lejos que este.

Una vez que llegue, toque la puerta unas cientos veces, ¿ella no me quería abrir? ¿Pensara que soy el cobrador de la renta? No es la primera vez que el viene a estas horas a exigir el pago, pero es fácil distinguir mi voz a la de el, era más que obvio que algo andaba mal.

—¡Mamá! -grite golpeando la puerta —¡Ábreme!.

Un fuerte apretón en mi brazo sentí en ese momento, asustada, me gire hacia la persona que me había agarrado de tal forma...

—¿¡Dónde está tu madre!? -era el cobrador de la renta, aquel hombre tiene un fuerte temperamento, cualquier día de tardanza enloquecia al tipo, que sin tener piedad, empezó a sacudirme exigiendo una respuesta, en cuanto el levantó el brazo dispuesto a pegarme, escondí mi rostro sin embargo el golpe jamás llegó, alquilen lo detuvo...

—No te atrevas a tocarla —dijo una voz masculina.

Cuando levanté la mirada, observé detenidamente a aquel hombre se cabello blanco y ojos rojos, algo en su apariencia me llamo la atención, a la vez que me atormentó, no se veía como un humano real.

—¡No te metas! -grito aquel hombre.

—¿Hacerle daño a esta chica, ayudará a que su madre pague a tiempo? Que hombre tan ridículo -dijo en un tono algo burlesco.

—¿Cómo se atreve!? —grito el con la intención de hacer que lo suelte.

No sabía que estaba pasando, porque un desconocido me defendía de este hombre, aunque debo admitir, que por primera vez me siento protegida.

La mirada que ese hombre me lanzo fue de indiferencia, pero a su vez algo cálida... ¿Quien era?.

De repente, se escucha la voz de mi madre, quien se acerca a pasos rápidos hacia mi.

—¿Estás bien?¿Alguno te hizo daño?¿Cómo conoces a ese hombre?-las preguntas de mi madre eran seguidas, no dejaba responder ninguna, molesta, ella tomó el dinero de la renta y se lo entrego al hombre que nos cobraba, de manera brusca.

—¡Ahora váyase! -grito.

—La próxima, ustedes salen de aqui -dijo contando el dinero —que tengan lindas noches -se va.

—¡maldito! -grito ella hecha una furia y luego se giró hacia el otro hombre —¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No es obvio? -dijo al verme.

—¡no!, ¡No lo es! ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer?

Las miradas que ambos tenían hacia el otro era de rencor, mi madre, realmente estaba fuera de sus casillas tratando de que aquel tipo se fuera, no entendía porque él me miraba de a rato y menos la reacción de mi madre al verlo, quise intervenir pero era imposible, mi madre no era muy amigable en ese estado... Y el hecho me causaba algo de intriga ¿Será que se conocen?.

—Sigues siendo igual de miserable -le dijo a mi madre.

—¿Acaso no eres el culpable?¿Crees que no se lo de las otras mujeres? No ibas a lograr hacerme lo mismo que ellas.

—¿Acaso, no lo hice?, Solo mírate, dónde vives, como trabajas y como sueles tratar a , conozco todo, nunca deje de seguirte de vista.

En ese precisó momento, mi madre me miró y entrego las llaves de la casa, no quería entrar, solo buscaba entender que pasaba.

—¿¡Que esperas!? Entra, niña tonta, esto a ti no te incumbe.

Sin más, decidí entrar a la casa e ir a mi cuarto pero eso no iba a evitar de que yo escuché ya que disimuladamente, abrí con cuidado la ventana y me senté en el suelo para poder escuchar.

—Solo lárgate, no dejaré que alguien como tú se acerque a _.

—Ella está en peligro -dijo en un tono serio.

—¿Que?... Igual... ¿¡Porque crees que mi hija no correra el mismo peligro al estar al lado de tus hijos!?, ¿Acaso estás delirando? Sabes que ella no es como ellos.

—Ella es una de ellos, aunque a ti eso no te agrade, además estará más protegida.

Todo se silencio, yo estaba sentada en el suelo con una mano cubriendo mis ojos, mientras que con la otra apretaba mi camisa, justo en medio del pecho, Entendí lo que estaba pasando, supe en ese momento que ese hombre era mi "padre" solo debía confirmarlo, pero no era capaz de enfrentar a mi madre, ese fue el instante donde por primera vez desee no estar viva...

Pov's normal

El mal momento, había cedido, pero para _ no era todo, su madre le debía explicaciones.

Aquella joven se mantuvo en su cuarto pensando que decirle y como hacerlo, caminaba de un lado al otro, se sentaba y levantaba, no podía callar su mente, la cual, le pedía a los gritos alguna clase de explicación.

Sin otra cosa más que poder hacer, ella se tiró en su cama cubrió su cuerpo con todas las mantas que tenía a mano.

Pasando las horas de la madrugada, la madre de la peli-_ había entrado al cuarto para poder despertarla así iba al colegio, pero ella no estaba...

—¿_? ¡niña! -grito sin obtener respuesta —¡e...ese desgraciado! —grito mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

Mientras tanto...

Pov's _

Al despertar, me levanta directamente y me dispuse a hablar con mi madre, en mi mente solo estaba lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba a mí al rededor.

Antes de agarrar el picaporte de la puerta, sentí que alguien se reía.

—Oe, ¿dónde crees que vas con tanta prisa?.

Trague saliva y me percate que no estaba dentro de mi cuarto, cuando gire vi a aquel chico sentado sobre la cama mirándome fijamente con una media sonrisa.

—¿Dónde estoy? -dije tratando de no mostrarme asustada frente a él.

—En tu hogar —respondió al levantarse —Veo que ese hombre aún no te hablo de nosotros, ni modo, mientras tú comprendas cual es tu lugar no habrá problemas.

—¿Mi lugar? -lo mire confundida.

—¿Debo explicarte todo? Ore-sama no debe porque darte explicaciones.

Lo mire bastante confundida, fue ese el momento en el que un joven con lentes entro, ahora que lo pienso, creo que conozco a ambos, pero no sé de dónde...

—Veo que ya despertaste -ve a Ayato —creo haberles dicho a todos que no molesten a _ -se acomoda los lentes al ver al joven.

Sin más el solo salió despreocupadamente llevando sus brazos hacia su nuca ante la mirada del azabache.

—Tu, sígueme -dijo al verme para luego salir.

No quería ir a contra corriente y hacer las cosas peores de lo que ya estan, decidí seguirlo callada, mientras veía todas las posibles formas de escaparme de aquí, tengo que ser inteligente y analizar mi situación en todo sentidos, antes de que el tiempo termine por consumir me, el problema era saber si tengo tiempo.

—Aqui es donde vivirás de ahora en adelante, te enseñaré a convivir y comportarte aquí, que deberás hacer y que no harás, si no cumples mis reglas lamento decirte que serás castigada por mi -dijo para luego verme.

Por más que intentara mostrarme relajada, cada paso para mí era un calvario, ¿Porque estoy aquí?, Seguí los pasos de aquel joven y llegamos hacia una sala donde estaban otros jóvenes incluído el famoso "ore-sama"

—Ara, nuestra hermanita despertó —sonrio un joven con sombrero viéndome de arriba a abajo.

—Teddy~neh, ella es _ vivirá aquí de ahora en adelante.

—Espero que no sea ruidosa como las otras mujeres que pasan por aquí.

¿Hermanita?¿Ruidosa? Y ¿porque ese chico le habla a un oso de peluche? Me quedé atónita al escuchar y ver la actuación de cada uno, cuando por mi cabeza pasó unas de las palabras de la discusión que mi madre tuvo con ese hombre: "—¿Que?... Igual... ¿¡Porque crees que mi hija no correra el mismo peligro al estar al lado de tus hijos!?, ¿Acaso estás delirando? Sabes que ella no es como ellos.

—Ella es una de ellos, aunque a ti eso no te agrade, además estará más protegida."

Ellos son los otros hijos de el, eso es más que seguro.

—oe, nos estás escuchando -dijo el pelirrojo viéndome.

—s...si —suspire y los vi.

—Tenlo en cuenta y no lo olvides...

Ni siquiera los estaba escuchando, no sé qué me dijeron, pero como pensé antes... Es mejor ir a corriente y pensar muy cautelosamente cómo puedo huir de aquí.

Continuará.


End file.
